This invention relates to a screen printing device for printing a web of material, comprising: an endless printing belt which is guided over a number of rollers supported in a frame, on which printing belt the web of material can be fixed temporarily; a printing belt drive device which is coupled to at least one printing belt drive roller for driving the printing belt; a number of rotary stencils for applying a pattern to the web of material; and stencil drive means which are coupled to each stencil for driving the stencils, the printing belt drive device being coupled to the stencil drive means at a predetermined angle presetting thereof for a synchronous movement thereof.